


Letters For My Husband

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Eloping, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Letters, M/M, Parent Umino Iruka, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: After eight years, a mistake of a lonely man leads him into contacting one person he swore he'd never speak to again. (MadaNaru, one-sided SasuNaru)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Letters

Sasuke, the proud man, had always been his antithesis, the opposition to all he represented; Sasuke, was bound to a goal of revenge of self-revival, if one looked into the man with a careful eye. Swift, elegant, arrogant, methodical; Naruto knew the list could continue for countless minutes, perhaps an hour of prise written on paper the letters bore no false word, and the blond knew that well enough for his own weakness continued to clamour within him. Tears fell in ease over the white sheet and the ink smeared slightly as he cried over his own mused scrawl, it was a ridiculous notion, Naruto comprehended, as he breathed deeply to settle himself. He sat back in the small wooden chair, not paying attention to the ache it put unto his thighs as he did so. He sat with the brush held, near falling, out of his hand, his mind drifting away ever so slightly, the wetness at his eyes only seeming to grow as he forced his thoughts to turn silent, mainly because they rattled on without preamble. The room was absent of any sound besides the sobs he was failing to withhold, pride be damned. The ache in his chest allowed, the rivlets flowed and he could only shakily inhale through the salt and water he was managing to breathe in.

Standing was painful, as the back of his knees felt hypersensitive to the worn wood of the seating, and he'd slapped his hands against the desk in some type of futile resolution. He wished to scoff upon himself for his own thoughts, though all the words he painted were written in truthful perspective, he knew well enough; the Uchiha heir had never been his opposite, not truthfully. They were both unnervingly similar, both oddly separate, Naruto had only taken notice whence their dating had begun.

Unto him, Sasuke was a lover, a man that had held most of his scrapped heart for many months of wondrous mutual comprehension and understanding, of sitting together in silence at one of their homes watching a foolish drama neither of them truly cared for, as they spoke of unimportant drivel, in monotone voice and excitable enthusiasm; Naruto would often find himself speaking his mind on a topic that Sasuke would disagree with, then they would both argue until the wind left their lungs, but then they would each laugh slightly at their own opposition.

Unto Sasuke, he had been an escape, an easy relief away from the bane of work. They had known each other through preschool, through highschool, then disconnected somewhere in between, only rekindling their tentative friendship years later; speaking at first as pure old-friends then establishing each other as something further when they had fallen into bed together by an accident neither had desired at the time. Sasuke had asked him out at that point, and their dates had been simplistic, away from the thrall of people and life in general, as if a fantasy of escape unto both of them.

He threw upon his backpack for the day, letting the sleek material knock him in the back with his lunch and the various assignments, as if a reminder. The carpet of his apartment cold against his feet as he put on his shoes, and shoved his hand aimlessly in the direction of his keybowl, hitting his fingers against the corner of the counter in the process; he hissed to the sensation. Still he threw open the door, and breathed in the mist of the morning air as he locked it behind him.

Attempting to throw on a smile to curl his lips, he managed it, but with all his emotion shown through his eyes burning as cold as diamonds. The ringing of understanding still echoing within his head as he walked to work, it had been a week since he understood, yet his mind hadn't appeared to care. While his head raised high, with his tears no longer flowing, with his walk more a stomp then a determined walk, his chest still hurt at the betrayal. For even if he was an idiot -as Sasuke had so often said- if all the words his friend had spoken in his ear at night after they had exhausted themselves, had truly meant something, then certainly the man would have told Naruto of his wife waiting at home. In a manner, the blond knew he would have accepted that fact, would have allowed the affair to continue even, if he had known, if he had been told. He would have let Sasuke break the woman's heart for his own sake; because Naruto knew, he had just been stuck that deep into his own feelings at that point.

It had been the lie, the secrecy in a way, that had made him break away from the cold man. Though he had always known Sasuke had been hiding him away from the world; he had not realized that it had been to keep his wife from knowing. In that, the guilt had resonated within him so absolutely that he had ended everything over the phone, without allowing Sasuke to speak his side; something he would normally never do.

Which was likely why Naruto had found himself writing to a person he had not expected to ever speak to again, for comfort, for clarity, for validation; the blond didn't know himself, he had only just recently found out the truth. The burn of betrayal was fresh and he had sent his first letter out to the military encampment a mere four days ago, it was a question if the man would even bother to give a response. Naruto scoffed at the consideration, if he did, it was entirely plausible that he would write with a scornful tone, with ire and bile written out through cold anger. Still, Naruto held onto the slim hope that maybe he would open up a beige envelope only to enhile that familiar scent of oak and berries like a fresh wine, and there sprawled within the letter would be a form of comfort, not soft words or sympathy -he was not stupid enough to expect something opposing his cold nature-; but familiarity and the stoic rationality the man had always managed to display, Naruto had found that comfort in its own method.

The blond entered his workplace with a scorning scowl directed unto himself, pondering the possibility that his heartbreak now was merely a form of karma from his teen years of foolhardy idiocy resonating upon him now; though, he had never considered those years foolish, his adopted father would disagree. Naruto allowed himself a smile as he sat at his desk, the atmosphere welcoming to his still turning mind: After all, he had fallen fast and fallen hard back then, and in his own bitter way he had done so again. He brought out the assignments from his bag and threw them onto his desk without a care as his computer booted up. He found himself sighing, wondering what his father would say of his actions yet again dismantling him.

Lee beside set down his coffee at the edge of his desk as he always had, a bright smile on his comrade's face, Naruto had wondered many times if it had ever dissipated. The man was exceptionally cheerful, and the blond had always admired that about him. Lee brought coffees in for everyone every single morning, without a need to, and without a word of complaint. Everyone in the office loved Lee, he was sweet, kind, and quite selfless, even disregarding his ecstatic- eccentric personality no one said anything negative of him. Naruto had wished many times that he could fall for someone like Lee, but the man simply was not to his particular type, which was sad in its own merit.

Naruto also wished he could be somewhat more like Lee, more selfless, more kind; perhaps then, he would not have destroyed his own marriage so long ago.

He chuckled to himself for his own idle thoughts, playing with the keys of his keyboard as he wondered about what exactly he should be typing. He had never expected himself to write to his husband again, yet he had, with the trigger of his own ridiculous heartbreak. He wondered if Madara would ever forgive him for his selfish reasoning of the past. Disregarding that, he wondered if Madara would be insulted that he had written to him about his own -recent- former lover.

Naruto had fallen desperately in love with his spouse as a teenager, regardless of the fact that the man had been his elder, by several, obvious, years.

* * *

_They had met, by accident, in the National Defense Building as Naruto had been delievering a document of sorts from his foster father to his biological Grandfather; a man he so rarely got to see that he had been ecstatic at the fact he was even within the country. He had been running through the halls in expectation as he so commonly did, when he had ran directly into a sober military man walking through the halls, with a bitter express and an extremely tall figure. Naruto could vividly describe the scowl of unrelenting disgust he'd earned; even presently. Madara had been busy that day, Naruto knew, he had been orginizing some official paperwork for the future promotions of some higher grade officers -or so he had been told; he had also only just been transferred from a base in a different country and had yet to be know who Naruto was. Even so, as Madara had glared down upon him as if he has just stepped within shite, the man had offered a hand to help the blond up, and Naruto had taken it eagerly, embarrassed from having fallen down from simply running into a man._

_That did not mean Madara had been a charitable man, back then he had only been a Coronel and a very strict one from what Naruto presently knew of the man. He had brought Naruto to his feet then demanded what a child was doing within the NDB let alone running through the halls._

_That was how their dour affair began:_

_It had been rather scrupulous and neither had known that feelings were arising at the time. As they had simply kept meeting in a similar manner over the passing days, either by Naruto being careless and running through the halls. Or when the blond was merely speaking with one of the many military officials he knew around the building and Madara entering the room. Commonly he gained a glare from the man, but as it became more obvious that Naruto cared not for Madara's opinion, the glare turned into an irritated eye-roll, and then a resigned sigh._

_After a few weeks of the same routine however, Naruto had walked up to the man and stuck up a conversation as he normally would with anyone else. Smiling and cheerful, introducing himself as Umino Naruto, -which was true, though at the time his Grandfather had been working to restore and regain his maternal name. He had gained an uninterested grunt from the man, and he'd pouted because of it. Which in turn earned a sigh and a begruntled mutterence of "Madara." With nothing else attached, computers had yet to be exceptionally useful back then so Madara had been orginizing the papers on his desk and writing reports by hand. He had found the man interesting, he hadn't known why. -now though he could probably explain it as a type of attraction, at least by his own muted understanding.- Naruto had suffled his foot in the awkward air surround him, before asking what Madara was doing, in the most dejected tone that could have parted his lips._

_"Organizing." It was a strained reply, but Naruto had found it enduring and kept asking over the following days, which turned into weeks. Which had them slowly talking further, in a sociable manner. They were aquintances turning into friends of a sort, and neither quite minded, though Naruto had noted that Madara would avoid him for a day or two if he became unnerved by their interactions. As he so later found out, the man had been ignoring his presence for the sake of his own purity of mind, their conversations had divulged upon occasion, though Naruto knew he had been such a virgin at that time he wouldn't have known if something licentious popped out his mouth._

_The ball had been when things really coalessed into a different scale. For although 'balls' were typically thought of as an event from the victorian era or the regency; charity balls, business balls, celebrations, all types of party for the formal elite were still put under such a classification upon occasion. Naruto had been attending the military charity event with a sour expression, crossed arms, and a suit he hated. He had come to the event only for the sake of his Grandfather who had begged him to come along with pleading eyes and a promise of his favourite food later._

_When he was sulking in the corner he had found Madara nearby. By all appearance avoiding the main area with athoughtful, almost glaring, glances to the direction of the main reception with all the extravagant people conversing. He was twirling a glass of red wine in his hand while his other was stuck firmly in his pocket, Naruto had thought the man could be compared to a threatened predator in the wild. Thus naturally, the blond had walked up to him and purposefully nudged his arm to gain his attention, luckily no wine had been spilt, but Naruto did earn himself a brief exasperated glare for his effort of distraction. Madara did shake his head in amusement -at least that is how Naruto still viewed it- before taking a sip of his drink and asking rather blandly: "Shouldn't you be working on homework at this time?" Naruto had shrugged, it was a good question, he was sure that his Grandfather had to plead with his father to get permission to bring him to the event; in fear of his grades his dad had been more strict in those days. "You're going to end up failing at this point." Madara had grumbled out with only slight true reprimand._

_"I'm not gonna fail." He had earned himself a sceptical glance at that point, but Naruto had forced himself not to take response as he normaly would, in ire. Instead he turned the conversation entirely. "Anyway, I know why I'm standing in the corner, but why are you? You're a Corporal ain't cha? You should be mingling." Madara had then leant against the wall in repression, something depressed had interwoven with his irises then a strained expression taking over the man's stoic demeanour. He drank heavily from his glass, and Naruto watched as his neck took in the liquid, as his eyes glinted for just a moment to a darkened red as he put his cup down, then crossed both his arms, a sour simper on his face. Naruto had found the entire mood changed in that moment._

_"I am merely avoiding some family members I do not wish to see, that's all." It said a lot, yet nothing, and though Naruto knew he was no psychologist at the time -or now- he did know that the topic was a tense one, and hadn't bothered to pry._

_Instead he had grasped at Madara's arm, and asked as sweetly he might "well, c'mon, you wanna leave? Because I know I do." Had he not asked that simple question, Naruto knew that nothing would have ever occurred between them. So, regardless of the fact that it had gotten him into much trouble later on, he had yet to regret it._

_They had swept out that night, with no one -that they knew of- witnessing them leave -though Naruto had spoken to one of the lazy cadets attending with their parents to tell his grandfather he had gone home- both of them had been heavy in their coats, walking side-by-side outside into the crisp air of spring. Neither of them had any particular plans in mind, other then simply leaving the ball._

_That is when Naruto had found himself kissing Madara, poised on the tips of his toes. The man had clasped his small -too small really- face in his scared hands and pulled him up a slight higher._

_Naruto could only think that for a man of such stoic practicality, it had been a very romantic gesture._

* * *

Much occurred inbetween, including many casual dates but a year later had found them married with Naruto's father Iruka as witness -who had complained and scolded, but still adhered to his son's wishes in the end.- And neither of them regretted their shotgun wedding until a year after the event, but not for the fact that either of them considered it a mistake.

At the time, Naruto had just begun considering telling his friends -and perhaps even telling his Grandfather- of the happiness in his life. That had been when a letter had come calling his husband back to -battleground- deployment, and though he had shed a waterfall of tears Naruto had reluctantly broken ties with the man for the fear of pain it would cause if he fell in battle, he knew it would break him. Madara had been hurt for it, he'd known; but the man had still held him tight in his arms the day he left, he had kissed him on his forehead before leaving their door, bags in hand and stoic expression in place.

They hadn't spoken for nearly eight years.

Madara was still in service -under his own request from what little Naruto heard from the news. Naruto had stayed in his same job since highschool and had only moved up a few positions since. They had never divorced.

So in a manner he had committed the same sin as Sasuke, though he had never let go the love he still retained for Madara, ever. He had loved Sasuke in a his own way, more minimal perhaps, but not simply as a friend, that he knew.

Eight years was too many to go without talking to the man you loved; Naruto knew this. Regret filled him so strongly for his decision, that now, had he the choice, he likely would have told himself to stop crying and hold onto the man who'd always adored him, to write to him, to love him still. But for the sake of his own heart, by the manner of his own selfish action, he had forgone the opportunity. He had never written to his husband a strong man, who still fought within the armed forces to help the country.

He had even gone so far as to hide his marriage long ago; to save himself the pain of a pink slip and the pain of people knowing, asking.

Naruto knew that had Sasuke not walted back into his life, he would have even told himself he could forget Madara and move on if he died, when he knew he couldn't.

At the very least, for all the hurt it caused him: Sasuke had made him comprehend that his love for his absent husband rang true, forever. Even if Madara died: It burned to understand.

* * *

There had been a letter in his post box, one from the military, one sealed with wax, one smooth to the touch, one waiting to be opened. One he was fidgeting about with his fingers. Madara had never written to him; upon his own request, now to hold such a response in his hands he found his heart fluttering quickly as a bird's feathers in the breeze, he regretted the request naturally. Excitement jittered his movements, and stilled his mind for proper reasoning, for nerves stung at him slightly. The possibilities of all answers to his own letter could burn him deeply, scorching him as a third degree. His shoes were still wet from the puddle he had stepped in on his walk back, and in his excitement he had been foolish enough to forget to take them off at the door.

Madara had always despised when he did such a stupid thing, for Naruto was bad at cleaning up for himself when they had first gotten together; he had only gotten marginally better in the following years. In a way the water on the carpet was humours to his mind, and it gave him an out from thinking about the awaiting answer inside the beige envelope. He cleaned it first with their stove towel, and the pressure of his now bare feet, under that same position standing on the puddle, he grasped the letter on the table, nerves still shaking his fingers. He was far too careful in breaking the seal, but the soothing scent of oak and berries hit him gently as it always had, and a warmth he had not experienced for ages, his curiosity forced him to unfold the paper and read.

**_Naruto._ **

**_It is an interesting topic to write me about after eight years. Scrailigious._ **

**_You spoke of a lonely mind, a weakness; though I admit we both habour the same bane. The ranks bare comradeship, though not with the same intensity that you portray, I've found._ **

**_You wrote to me originally about an old friend, the one whom you fell into bed with. Your topic changed therein, quite drastically I might add._ **

**_I do not ignore the tear prints you left upon the paper Naruto, proof of your conviction I am certain. You wrote of regrets for your actions, what surprised me was your writings of our separation. Though you should comprehend, I am a grown man Naruto, I have been married in previous, I can forgive and comprehend a few mistaken nights of passion with a man of your childhood affections. Especially in considerence of your experience and in my absence._ **

**_You wrote that you still feel for me, as a spouse: As you well know, I am not a man of expression, nor of flattery and comfort, but understand this; even after nearly a decade, I do still love you as I had when we signed._ **

**_Major General_ **

**_\- Madara._ **

Joy near overcame him to the extent, he nary fell over onto the carpet and wounded himself. He grinned to no one, his eyes leaking once more in the day, clutching the letter to his chest as if within a nineteen-fifties soap-drama. It was a ridiculous notion, but the blond found himself wanting to shout out at the world in victory of the fact that his husband still loved him, he had his balcony to do so. However, he resisted the urge to do so, and instead grasped his recently bought 'flip-phone' which he was still growing accustomed to, and phoned his father.

He began with a loud shout "Dad!" To which he gained another loud yell in protest. Though, in his joy, he only came to laugh at the reprimand. "Dad! Guess what!?" He got a 'hmming' sound in contemplation, though he did note Iruka sounded excited for him.

"I dunno, what sunshine?" Naruto grinned to his phone, twirling about his apartment with the mind of a man in ecstasy.

"I just got a letter from Madara!" Naruto had known for ages, even before they married that Iruka disapproved of his spouse.

There were countless reasonings: The fact that the man was within the military had actually come up several times at least whilst Naruto and Madara had been dating. Though as expected, the age difference had come to predominence, and though it irritated the blond to endless reaches, he could at least comprehend the scptisim. When he had met Madara, the man had been thirty-five and Naruto had been fifteen, their age-gap was twenty years appart, and quite hard to dismiss; especially for an overprotective father. Further, it was part of the reason why his marriage had never been mentioned to his grandfather; who was nineteen years older then his husband. It was scandalous to be put mildly.

He heard his dad sigh on the other line. "Well," Naruto put up his hand, for what reason, he did not know.

"I'm glad Dad, I still love him ya' know?" It brought on the sober in his mind, but the joy forth from the letter he now clung to.

"Yes Naruto I know, I've known for awhile. I'm just- I'm allowed to worry, I don't want you to hurt yourself again." Naruto took notice of the fact that his father had most assuredly said 'hurt yourself,' and not 'he hurt you,' he hated when Iruka blamed Madara for everything. Still the man continued a slight happier note in his tone. "He's still on deployment? Eight years is quite awhile, is everything alright? I haven't spoken with your Grandpa recently, he's been so busy, but you know how secretive he can be about the forces so I doubt he would have told me anyhow, still-" The ramble would have continued forth for an hour at least if Naruto allowed the frothing tarade to continue.

"-I don't know Dad, Madara didn't mention anything in his letter, but I think that just means everything is normal." Naruto affirmed, more to himself then his father. His Grandfather had not phoned or written him in a while as it was, though that was rather common with the man's standard absence. Naruto knew the man loved him dearly, but he had a frequency to run away from his relationships. So the silence was what he expected in its own way. As example; his biological Grandmother was a three-star Marshal in the Air Force of whom his Grandfather had been in and out of marriage with for nearly fourty years. Naruto had only met the woman a few times as it were, for she, much alike his Grandfather, was someone who ran from relationships.

"Maybe you should call or write your Grandfather -I'm not sure how the reception would be wherever he is, but I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear from you." He smiled, of course he would be, Jiraiya and him rarely talked, but he still hadn't called the man, for Naruto continuously worried he would be disturbing something important. Though in some aspect it was his maintained guilt that impeded him; his biological family had a long standing tradition of military service, and he -Naruto, had been the only one to take a different carrier path by becoming a 'fashion journalist' it was a rather noticeable divergence. An even though not biologically related, even his father had been an Officer Cadet for the Navy at one point. The stark contrast was hard to ignore, and while he was still a proud pacifist, Naruto did feel unsteady in his decisions at times. "Naruto?" His father's voice rang through the receiver and he absently agreed to attempt in calling his Grandfather, before they exchanged common pleasantries and hung up.

* * *

He rested the rather wrinkled letter on the countertop and dialed the familiar number, hoping that for once, the man for once would actually answer and he wouldn't have to talk to a secretary. He had sat down at this point, his joviality gone, as his mind became meloncoly once again: He hated lying to his Grandpa, it had always felt wrong, even as a child, and now, still, it resonated with him. He almost hoped that no one would pick up, as he always did.

"Hello?" But of course, once his guilt had manifested into a tsunami the familiar baritone of his Grandfather rang true.

"Hey Pervert! Long time no conversation!" As usual though, his brightened exterior did the work of sounding delighted -which he was- to hear from the man. His melancholy blocked out over the phone, even as Naruto was certain the pit in his stomach could be seen. His throat felt bundled with nerves and his own want to collapse upon the man for hugs and confess everything in a shower of tears and a cacophany of sobbing was extensively strong.

"Naruto! God its good to hear from you kid- and be glad you aren't on speakerphone! I don't need my reputation tarnished any further by you calling me a pervert!" He grinned, despite his own coagulating emotions he had missed talking to the man. Jiraiya had been in the military since he was sixteen and as the man was currently sixty-two that was a long time. Yet, he'd never wavered from his decision to join, regardless of the distance it had put between him and his son -and Naruto's deceased biological father, Minato. For awhile Naruto had resented him for his unwavering loyalty as it had separated and damaged his family; but while dating Madara he had come to respect his Grandfather a little more because of it; after all for the most part, his husband was the same way, and he respected Madara even before they had begun seeing each other.

He laughed, though the sobbing he wished to unleash began to echo into his humour in the breaking of his voice. "Ah too late old man!"

"Everything alright kid? You sound like something happened." He rubbed at his eyes, which had taken to leaking as if consciously aware that his grandfather was a large comfort, they probably were, Naruto realized.

"A few things, its alright, just a problem with this guy- one from highschool ya know, we were kind of seeing each other, but not really, and I guess I just kind found out that-" Automatically, the blond began spilling his guts out to the man on the other line. Though he managed to stop himself, and let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't mentioned writing to his military husband for comfort -he had a small feeling that would have been bad. Jiraiya had been intruged however, and Naruto found himself receiving the harsh scolding tone of his grandfather; the type of tone he used with idiot officers and stupid cadets, Naruto found himself wilting a little under the sound.

"What did you find out? Did he do something?" Naruto decided to bow to the pressure and not be stubborn in protectingn his pride, it was a rarity to hear his Grampa serious in anything besides work.

"Nothing! I mean- well, I found out he was actually married and kinda screwing around with me as a kind of side beneift, but I haven't talked to him for a week so I don't actually know what-" He stopped when he heard a clatter on the other end of the line, and what sounded like a shout then a bang, and a soft tilted voice that most certainly wasn't his grandfather speaking. Naruto made the logical assumption that his secretary had entered the room, but he waited for Jiraiya to speak first.

"Cheating little brat- What's this guy's name huh?!" It was a growl that came through the line, and Naruto almost found himself wanting to curl away at the daunting tone in his always cheerful grandfather's voice. The man had always been happy even when scolding troubling troops, he had never been angry at Naruto, at least not from what the blond had seen.

"I-" He stopped himself from speaking, the tremble in his voice ego-brusing, he knew the man wasn't angry at him, not truly, though the sound was intimidating in itself. He also did not want to tell the man anything about Sasuke. He did not know what the man would do with the information, but Naruto had a feeling it would be hazardous to his grandfather's job if he said anything. Besides the fact that the man sounded as if he had the potential to go crashing into Sasuke's workplace and give him a beating, Naruto did not think Sasuke -as skilled as he remained with martial arts, could deal with his grandfather with ease; the man was dangerous when angry and a former member of the Special Ops for a reason.

A grumble came from the other line, though Naruto was glad for it as the sound indicated that Jiraiya wasn't going to burst from his seat and demand his poor secretary to get plane tickets home. "Fine, fine don't tell me, but you sorted it out right?" The pout was obvious, even though Naruto couldn't see the man, he knew that he was slumped in his chair irritated at the fact that he couldn't do anything.

"Its sorted, I don't know the full situation anyway. I mean, I don't know if his wife was aware or even if he loves the woman, I just knew what he was doing to me was more then I could handle." It was mostly true, and though he avoided some facts, he hadn't lied, which was a comfort. "Anyway! Enough about that ass! Where are you working anyway? You never siad."

"Eh? Oh, I'm just working out of the office in the South at the moment, I'm not to far off actually. I was going to visit, but you know the ladies here just won't let me." Naruto came to laughing at the stupid ecxuse, knowing his grandfather it was partically true in its own manner, but the strain of work was more likely then a hord of wanton women.

"Sure Gramps. And I'm a straight wooden plank." He rolled his eyes at the very joke, to which he heard a ring of laughter.

"Oh shut it you! I'm just a chick-magnant, simple as that." He scoffed, as the previous statement, it had its own form of truth. Shuffling once more came from the phone, "-just a sec bud." Naruto bet that had it been anyone else, she would have been put on hold, but as it was his grandfather; the phone was simply put down on the desk and he could hear almost everything.

"I'm on a call, so whatcha need?"

"Sir, what I need is your seal, I've been asking for the past week." Naruto felt his chest constrict into a ball, the pressure constraining at the familiar voice; he knew that stoic baritone. He heard his grandfather giggle at the reply, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ah yeah, right, I have that around- somewhere. Why don't you just ask Tenten? I'm almost sure she'll have it around." As usual. Naruto smiled, the man couldn't stay irritated at anyone, even for interrupting a phone call. Though he grinned at having heard Madara's voice, it had been awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

He had already begun preparing dinner, readying himself for a warming day, sitting on the couch with his feet rested on the crooked coffee table. Attempting to soothe his thoughts from the pit fermenting deep within his stomach, his chest aching already from the restraint. The kettle was on the stove and he nearly burned himself in forgetting that simple fact. Currently, Naruto was making himself a cup, prepping the leaves as the water boiled, his heart beating erratically as he took a deep breath and hum the tune of a Bob Dylan song he'd heard recently. By plain view, he could see his fingers trembling, merely holding the glass, he put it down in slight frustration. The comprehension of why he had avoided contacting his husband, his grandfather, fully weighing upon him as the days progressed; though neither of them had shared anything traumatic, the knowledge of possibility stung at him for a reason he couldn't name.

He pulled out his phone, already acknowledging his own actions as stupidity, he speed-dialled a friend, for the hope of relief. As she so commonly did, she picked up near immediately, with a sweet voice and cheerful tone uplifting the very sound. "Hey, Naruto! I haven't heard from you for ages! Shame on you!" Ino Yamanaka, the most famous fashion model in the country; a woman whom he most commonly covered in his pieces. A beautiful woman, who men coveted and women envied, platinum hair and shining blue eyes; she had always been blessed with a brightened personality of cheer and optimism. They had been college classmates in a way; for although they had known each other throughout high school, they had only begun talking once they had started to run in the same classes in secondary schooling.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I've been stuck in the office for a bit now." It was a bad excuse and he knew it, so did she, for the sound that came from the other line was a slight accusatory, though she made no comment. For that he was grateful.

"Strained? Honestly, you need to get laid, find yourself a nice man and-" He stopped the beginning of her speech where it sat, as he knew her well enough to understand there would be no end. She laughed loudly, obviously sitting at home, for if she made such a loud noise under her employer he'd have a fit. "Kidding, kidding!-" He fiddled with his cup again, finding the strength in his limbs once more capable. Snorting to himself at the thought that Ino was kidding in any manner. The model rarely made a joke about that kind of subject. "-How about a spa day?" The cheer returned, and though the offer sounded lovely to his mind, in checking his current account, he doubted it would be possible.

"Not unless I magically get over a hundred dollars in the next hour." Snark did not become him, it sounded petulant and even stupid if one knew him well. Which Ino did, they had known each other for many years and her mind was quick to grasp upon a solution; not that it was complex.

"I'll pay, I'm between jobs at the moment, but I'm far from broke." Naruto could almost come to imagine the tall woman speaking while looking at her nails and leaning against her counter. Giving him a saucy stare with her face coated in makeup and hair done to perfection, Ino had ever pertained the general appearance of a classic white woman without a care to give. Naruto doubted that she was actually asking him for the spa day.

"Alright fine, when?" He heard a brief victory shout of 'yay' echo from the other side.

"How about today, lets say ten minutes? Don't worry I'll pick you up." He was about to give a protest, but the soft click of her phone had already sounded. It gave him an exasperated, amused, sigh to let loose. Turning off the stove, he shoved away the tea leaves on the counter to the corner and made way to his room. Already knowing that his friend would not appreciate seeing him in the lacy panties Madara had once bought him -in the man's own form of bad humour. They were red and accented him apparently.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely from his door frame, and slid them on while checking the present time from the grand clock in the corner -one that Madara had insisted upon, he was rather traditionalized in some ways. He did not bother to change the t-shirt he already wore as it would be replaced at the spa as it was. He did brush his hair into a form of neat; for he had been growing out recently and did not want to be scolded by Ino finding his hair not meeting her standards, it had happened before after all. After that, he wandered out of his apartment with all the joviality of a man departing to a date that was doomed to failure, a sigh in his wake, though it did curve his lips in a smile of amusement.

The mid-day sun was out and shining in the glory of spring when he took notice of Ino's rather vibrant purple coloured car drive up to the corner. Naruto had always known the woman to be flashy, and he had never bore a complaint. For although journalism was his profession, he had always had the rather hidden desire to be a model, that which, he'd sacrificed for the sake of his marriage -it would be far too obvious if the spouse of a major general were a famous, or even low-cast, model- he simply could not put that risk that type of scandal upon his husband at the time; perhaps now it would be a different situation as they were both older, but it was likely his opportunity had passed. With a solemn demeanour, he entered the car, to be met with a grasping hug which he was nearly suffocated by, in attempting to push the woman off he was only grasped tighter -like a damn barracuda, he reasoned with himself. "Ah~ I missed you! You've got to leave that solemn apartment of yours! This is a horrid neighbourhood, you know I once got cat-called here?! I'm sure I could get some friends to find you a better place." He twitched at the very concept, leaving was not an option he had ever considered, mainly as his job was not high paying as Ino's, and though Madara did send him money -and always had,- Nauto had never felt right in using it.

"I could not afford that Ino!" He shouted it for the grip of the arms around his neck was stifling. She scoffed heartily as she let him go.

"Honestly Naruto!" She spoke nothing further on the subject, Naruto hoped for his own want of peace that she would drop it entirely; it was not the first time she had brought his living conditions into a conversation. She heaved a great sigh as if he had just committed a great wrong, then started the car, her eyes now focus on the road. Already he despised the thought of moving again for after Madara had left, he had forced himself to move from their apartment to a cheap place that he would be able to finance on his own, without Madara's military grants. Still the memory of leaving echoed in his mind, especially of being extra cautious in moving the grandfather clock his husband so adored -wanting to -and nearly, shouting at the poor worker who had slipped his hand while moving it, Naruto had decided to help the men after that.-

Now, to have his close friend insist upon it, he felt slightly targeted by the woman. Naruto shuttered, remembrance of Jiraiya's near-death experience coming to mind immediately; he had refused to leave the man's house for a month afterwards. Still, to consider the possibility that he could lose both his Grandfather and his Husband to the same war burned at his mind, as it always had.

Ino snapped him from his memories, as she parked the car, her eyes confused and comforting aqua blue as they always were, gently shaking his shoulder. Naruto imagined she had been rather concerned at his lack of conversation on the way, they were both vocal people. He smiled at her, grinned, though his mind was still rather trapped within the dozens of possible outcomes reestablishing communication with the man he loved may cause. The pit in his stomach deepened at the thoughts, though he attempted to clear his mind. By his side, the blonde woman shook him once more, they had both left the car -but he had forgotten for a moment.

"Naruto- you know I hear they're going to start pulling troops out of the southern region." Her comfort was welcome, and he gave her a smile in response, he had told her that his Grandfather was deployed in the military, she must have comprehended his silence and previous behaviour as a concern for family. He knew Ino would understand his lax mind, as her own father was part of the Special Operations Unit -not that it was widely known. Thus, in knowing each other's bane they often took spa days together to de-stress and calm their frequently worried minds. Naruto could say with an ease of knowing the feeling was shared; that he and Ino were best friends, despite the ongoing stigma that a man and woman could not be best friends without being romantically swayed, as Naruto was firmly gay it was not a concern, neither of them had cared to listen to the sterotype regardless.

The spa was a warm comforting place, with gentle beige tones and tea-lights abound, there were several workers with towels and robes wondering about with sandaled feet, and kind expressions. One woman, a young appearing new recruit came up to them in quick regard, pressing through her coworkers with a slim figure, looking to be a teenager. "Miss Yamanaka, and friend, I presume?" Ino practically bounced on her feet as they were greeted, Naruto stepped himself slightly to the left in fear of being slapped by her large bag. While the surprised worker in front of them merely blinked at her cheery attitude and then proceeded to guide them through the halls to the bathing section.

Ino stuck up a conversation then, Naruto paid her fast attention, though the slight remodelling of the hall did draw his gaze for a moment. "Are you excited? About them pulling out?" She smiled at him from out mascaraed eyelashes, her makeup minimal as they were simply going to be wiping it away during their stay. He gave her a grin back, though he didn't know when or how long the moving would take, it was indeed good news to hear. Though, when it occurred, came less important to him then the mere fact that it was happening, by all common knowledge his husband and his grandfather would be the last to leave the area. He needn't tell his eager friend that however, obviously her father was working out of that region at the moment, or at least nearby, and he would not spoil her own joviality with his own concern.

They stripped themselves free of clothing in the changing room, both keeping to their bathrobes as they entered into the bath. Two assistants were there already, the one to have greeted them and another woman, presumably to help them wash and apply their masks. Knowing the routine well enough, neither blonde complained as they stepped into the water; it was uncommon for a man and woman to bathe together but Naruto doubted that he and Ino were the first to do so. The water was warm and mist spread around them like an onsen as they wet their hair to be cleaned. Ino briefly grasped his hand through the water a gentle simper on her face as she did so, the look in her eyes a blanket of familiar comfort. "So, what's on your mind? You've been trapped in that head of yours the whole way here- am I that boring?" She gave a giggle while Naruto twitched and frantically declined her evaluation.

He sighed as dainty hands massaged his skelp, and rested his hands out for the cleaning his nails so desperately needed. Looking up to the roof just as his friend beside though she seemed content to wait for his response. Hesitation gripped him, he did trust Ino, as much as one could trust another person, but his mind did drift to Sasuke whom he had also trusted. He sighed trying to dislodge the ache in his chest at the consideration, he had wanted to tell the other blonde about his husband for awhile, though he had never mustered the courage while they had been perpetually avoiding each other -now however, was different. A bucket of water was placed behind both their heads, Naruto mindlessly dipped his hair into the cooled water to brush out the products, while he glimpsed Ino's own long, elegant, hair being placed into the water carefully. He had wanted to grow his hair to such a length for many years, even priour to having met his husband but the times they lived in would ridicule him for such a feet.

The woman tenderly, and nervously maintaining his hair shook a slight beside him as she presented a type of cream or herbal mask to him. "Scars- injure?" She was clearly forgien, and Naruto could only imagine that she was attempting to ask him if the mask would irritate his cheek scars. The mask was smoothed upon his skin as soon as he shook his head no, the comforting feeling was nice as it was a luxury he hadn't allowed himself to have for awhile. He glanced to Ino, sat so calmly beside him having her nails cleansed. She seemed to take notice of his gaze as she looked back to him with a brightened expression. He found himself sighing at the trust she displayed.

"I never told you-" Her head picked up slightly, her long hair dampened and clearly heavy. "-I'm married." The guilt was already fresh inside him, still even as he avoided her gaze, he felt her free hand grip his own, and he tore his eyes away from the intrapping image of the boring ceiling. Naruto looked to her with a pained mind, to see glistening tears in her sharp irises, but still a simper rested on her lips.

"Why?" It wasn't a question for who, or for what, when, or where, but why he had kept the secret from her. To be fair, he had no well oiled reasoning, he had told his father. And Ino could be trusted to keep a secret if the need held, she certainly would have understood the importance if he'd explained the circumstance, the woman was far more then the prettiest face in the country, she had been the third smartest in the graduating class of their year. Even so, Naruto could not see any anger sparked within her, just the simple curiosity that was to be expected from such a declaration.

"It was a complicated situation, a bad one I guess you could say." He didn't elaborate, the blonde knew him well, and as it were she would understand that it was a topic of a conversation for another day. "Just know, I do trust you, okay?" He was more pleading for his own sake, but she smiled at him, shook her head and leaned back.

"I know. I get it. You remember Sakura right?" He blinked to the sudden question but still replied with a firm 'of course.' As Ino smirked slightly up to the roof, her eyes turning glacial with ire. "Mm, she got married a year ago," she turned to look at him once more, whispering into his ear; somehow not disturbing the women working on their nails and hair. "-to a yakuza, or a rumoured one at least." She pulled away, but clearly was not finished as her glistening eyes of dry ice still sparkled. "I know you remember Sasuke." Naruto felt his entire body twitch at the implication. It was a hefty load of information to take in. He had known Sakura near as long as he had known Sasuke, and to comprehend that they were married was more a shock because of their -known- incompatibility, then betrayal. The news of his old friend being a member -or a potential member, of the yakuza only served as icing on the cake.

It only took him a moment to understand, "doesn't she still model?" He asked because, neither Sakura or Ino got along -anymore- they had been rival models for rival companies for years. It had distanced their friendship considerably, the only manner in which Ino could have found such a thing out would be by the grapevine -which even he knew was unreliable. Or by one of Sakura and Ino's own mutual acquaintances sharing the news, which seemed more likely by the potential accuracy. Wordlessly, Ino nodded, they were almost done with their bathing, unfortunately as the irritation crawling up Ino's body was clearly drawing her into further stress. "Ino, you're still at the top." It was his best comfort, though it didn't provide much.

"Oh, I know, but I don't doubt Sakura's ambition, she's not far off from my position in the industry, with her husband's support it wouldn't take much to 'replace' me." He got her gist, and wrapped her in a tight hug, much to the protest of the workers nearby. She hugged him back and glared at them all, with the most arrogant expression to be made by a famous model -which was extensive.-

"No one will touch you, you've got me!" He said it as a joke, and they both laughed as he pulled away. From all standard Naruto was more advanced in self defence then the average man or woman, but that did not apply to hitmen by any rationality, he'd die before he could land a hit on a trained professional. What scourged at his mind was the consideration of Sasuke- a man he'd known near his entire life, being thought of by law enforcement as a potential criminal. Naruto had no claim to know everything, but he at least comprehended the man in slight, and unto his criteria Sasuke simply did not fit into the categories needed to be a crime boss. Then again, he could understand that he did not know much about Sasuke's family, other then their name was 'Uchiha' and their clan were famous business entrepreneurs. From what little he knew; is that they had rose to power mysteriously decades ago as millionaires, which Naruto could admit was suspicious especially in a time when crime groups such as the yakuza were gaining power in the area.

He shook himself as they both made their way to the massage area. Recalling that his husband or even his grandfather, might be more knowledgeable in such an area then himself or Ino. Naruto did also have a couple friends in the police force, he could ask around a little there if needed. Ino's hand touched at his shoulder delicately, "don't worry so much Naru, I'll be fine." He was worrying, he realized, absently they had already reached the massage tables, and he grinned to his blonde friend. She was usually right as it were, so he attempted to clear his mind as he lay down, already exciting himself for his manicure.

* * *

It was much later in the day whence they got to Naruto's apartment, and Ino flinched at every perceived threat to her figure. Including the harmless homeless sitting idly by the buildings. He knew his friend had always been a slight prejudice towards people she thought didn't try in life, but he was stuck in a place of tolerance and intolerance, as he both rolled his eyes at her behaviour and scolded it upon occasion. At the present he was the former, for they had important topics to discuss, and no time for an argument on the rights of all citizens and polices inacted within their government to allow for racial profiling therein -a suprisingly frequent topic of conversation. Her nails scraped against the railings as the blonde woman looked around her to determine risk, Naruto found himself once more rolling his eyes as he unlocked his door. The mail they'd picked up in passing was thrown leisurely upon the dinner table, he did glimpse the familiar wax seal ingrained on one beige envelope, and grinned to himself as Ino locked the door behind her.

Remotely, he offered her tea, which she accepted while sitting down. Naruto wasn't certain what their conversation would divert into, but he was aware that with both of them being brash people it could divulge quickly into something semi-violent. At the present, they were both calmed by their day at the spa, yet tensions still stood high between them, as Naruto understood the secret he'd kept was not a small one. Were he not still angered by circumstance, it was plausible that Sakura Uchiha nee-Haruno would be sitting down in his kitchen as well, likely to represent favourably upon her husband and to clear up the situational understanding for herself. As it were however, only Ino sat at his small table staring down at her freshly manicured nails with an eye of evaluation.

"We got married when I was sixteen-" He began, because there was nothing for her to begin with. Though her protest came as quickly as he expected. Her feet were stomped onto the ground and she was glaring at him for the scandalous admittance. "-It was a whirlwind romance, I fell for him fast and hard, though he was never a romantic, or a charmer in any way. In fact he was always rather dour, stoic, yet knowledgeable. I guess I found it sexy." She was staring at him with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised and a scepticism he could only expect. Still, she sat waiting for him to continue in patience as he set down her tea, and took a place on the opposite side of the wood to avoid violent confrontation. "We were married a year before he was redeployed. Obviously, that was eight years ago. We just got back in contact." She seemed to straighten at that, something akin to compassion lingering in her gaze then.

"Had something happened?" She set down her cup and leaned slightly over the wood. He picked his own up.

"I happened. I refused to speak to him for eight years, because I was afraid." His fingers gripped tighter, anger already mingling with his head slightly at the understanding; in knowing that his husband had been left feeling abandoned because of his own fear. Naruto could cultivate many reasonings to explain his own stupidity, mainly that he hadn't been the one fighting in a warzone. Ino stared at him, judgemental, and he knew the expression well, she disapproved, and he took a sip from his own cup at that knowledge; she was judging him for having kept silent and unavailable to one he cared for, because of his own fears of death. It wasn't justifiable. If nothing further, Naruto knew that the blonde in front of him could comprehend his reasoning, but not necessarily approve of it. He managed to smile at her, but it was self mocking as the wetness came once again to his eyes. "I was a coward." Shame lingered in his mind at the admittance, guilt coiled in his gut as he felt a tear fall into his tea.

Ino wasn't looking at him as she drank, she was leaning slumped over the table, undignified, in a manner he had never seen her portray. Tapping a nail onto the table, while his own were coiled around the ceramic of his cup. "Yup." She said, Naruto watched her as she looked up, irises staring him down, her hair slightly mused around her face like a frayed platinum curtain. "It hurts Naruto, it always will, to know a person or people in deployment. To consistently think ' _oh will they die, what will happen to me? How will I live without them?_ ' To be selfish in your thoughts and think ' _why would they choose war over me?_ '" He found himself bitterly scoffing at her description, finding it too pointed, too directed unto him, as if speaking for him only; for all those same questions and thoughts he had before Madara left.

Yet, Ino continued; "and the easiest thought for some of us is just ' _maybe it would be better if I try to forget them, then it won't hurt as much of they go_.'" She sat back, as his gaze became fixated onto her, for the exact depiction of his thoughts. "It will always hurt Naruto, I did the same thing with my mother you know? I'm not sure if you remember, but she died while in the military, on deployment. I never spoke to her again before she died." Naruto did remember, though only barely, he and the Yamanaka hadn't been friends at the time, it was during highschool and Ino had been extensively popular at the time of her mother's death; he remembered her crying, leaving the school in tears and straining to stand upright. Naruto had actually been the one to help her to her father's car, but she'd been too upset to say anything, and he hadn't pestered her. It was a fogged memory, but still, he did recall. "Maybe if I'd written her then it wouldn't have hurt so much, but I didn't." Ino took a sip of her tea. "In the end, we're the ones who have to live with whatever happens, and that is painful to know. But! They're the ones fighting, struggling, in pain and hardship, and to them, we're the only piece of home they have."

As he knew it would, the comprehension hurt, the plain facts hurt him as he listened to his friend's experience and her understanding. What became worse however, was his own secret knowledge, what he did know of his husband, more then most people would ever: The man had once been part of a proud family, a nearly regal family in nature, and he had done something to cause them to disown him, strip him of his good name. Naruto couldn't comprehend the thought behind it, but he knew that Madara had no family in the world to speak to as he never writ or called anyone whilst they were living together.

Under that knowledge, the truths of what Ino said dug a little further, and struck at him deeply. Yet still, in his mind, it gave him an avocation unto himself to write the man more. He cast the woman a smile, as she did so back. It didn't seem like she was searching for any answers as to who he had married, or even why he had decided to do so at such a young age. Which he appreciated.

"We'll talk later, Naruto, looks to me like you have a letter to write." She picked up her large back from the leg of the chair, and gave him a fragile kiss on the cheek as she swayed out the door, vaguely gesturing to the many envelopes on the table in her wake.

Eagerly, he ripped open the seal and breathed in the oak and berries smell Madara always managed to uphold in person, or in letter.

_**Naruto,** _

_**Your Grandfather is an idiot. I have told him, spoken to him many times of the necessity -and danger, his own personal seal represents and he has yet to listen. Still, I have kept my mind -by miracle, and he has managed to harbour the thought needed to give his seal to the Second Lieutenant. She at least has the competence to comprehend the importance therein.** _

_**Otherwise, I will say he is competent enough, as he and myself have taken to rearranging some current positions within the force to best fit our current standing within the region. Those of which I shall not speak of in extent for sake of loyalist tydings.** _

_**Jiraiya spoke of you the other day, in great affection. Naturally, I was both amused and discomforted by the conversation, as several of the officers spoke of their acquaintiship with you. I sat in feigned ignorance at the end of the room the entire discussion, least until the Captain of the West side came to speak to me for plans, and I was saved from engaging. To be frank, once both myself and your Grandfather are put on leave, I believe we should all have a plain conversation of our unique situation, for both his sake and ours.** _

_**I was in deep consideration as to how we would be progressing once my deployment ends. By that simple matter, there is the thought that lingers. Still, I would like to discuss that in person with you.** _

_**I have little time to write at the moment, as operations won't permit.** _

_**Major General** _

_**-Madara** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Madara!_

_Its Naruto, obviously. Anyway, as I should have probably mentioned, and as you no doubt noticed, I have moved to a small apartment on the south side of the city. I know you don't like the neighborhoods 'around here' but honestly they're fine, and I think you're being a little prejudiced towards the communities. Anywho! I have not been robbed, or even seen it as a problem with anyone else either, least while I've stayed here. People typically avoid each other anyway. I do see the occasional fancy car drive by now and then, which is slightly weird, but no one has ever really said anything about them so I don't think I'll start asking questions._

_My neighbor is really nice too. He waved me on rent fees the other month for no reason, and said it was for a good reason! Which it was, because I really didn't have too much money at the time, but still, not many people would do that right! He also bought me some donuts the other day straight from the bakery, for 'his favourite tenant,' he said. Which made me feel awesome, oh! And he also got me some coffee too! He does have a slightly creepy grin, but otherwise I think he's a good guy._

_Me and Ino also went on a spa day not too long ago, probably a couple of days ago by the time this reaches you. I needed to unwind and she totally helped, I got a manicure, facemask and everything! She paid too!_

_To be serious though, she did mention something a little worrying though, and I am a little scared for her because of it: You see, an old 'acquaintance' of ours (mine and Ino), Sakura, recently got hitched: To the same man I was kinda screwing around with, the same one I've known for ages. That's what's worrying me, apparently there's a suspicion within the local police force and some prosecutors that Sasuke is a Yakuza. According to them he's from a long standing family the 'Uchiha' who have been under suspicion of extreme criminal behaviour since the 1910s or something. I mean I could probably handle that, even though Sasuke has never really been the 'criminal or gangster' type, I suppose I could believe it if he was._

_But that's not what's worrying me, Sakura is. You see, the woman has always had a fierce, red-hot, ambition to be the top-model of the country, and she's pretty close nowadays to the title: only Ino and a few others really stand in her way, and as she and Ino have a… 'colourful' past, I don't know what Sakura will do if Ino comes out on top._

_Maybe I'm worrying about nothing, but it is scaring me a little Mada. I guess I'm just rambling at you because I'm used to it, and I'm sorry, I know you're really busy with work, maybe even pulling troops out of the south?_

_Anyway, miss you! And love you always._

_-Yours, Naruto._

By his own method of begrudged irritation the Major threw the letter he was so tenaciously reading on top of his desk, hands running down his face in pure desire to punch the next cadet to interrupt his personal hour. A heavy sigh left him as he slumped back over his chair, vaguely hoping none of the soldiers would walk in to see him in such a position. He was annoyed, and the metal pieces adorning his uniform were beginning to feel as if they were pinching at his skin, the arms of the jacket were painfully tight and restricting any movement he made, this, he ignored for all of the familiarity it bore. Instead, he lifted his eyes and made them to stare at the awaiting papers on his prop-up desk: they all had the same variant of report, some type of registration of death and changing of position; he scowled onto it for all the change it brought.

That was when the sound reached him, one he knew well as that of a plant bomb going off, nearby and in the northern direction. He shoved himself to his feet, they were at the main base in the region, to be found and attacked in their place of operations was more then unlikely -it was _convenient._ He turned himself to pitch scrambling from the desk as the loud bombing continued to come ever closer. His fear minimized by the goal of defense coming to his head with all the force he might harbour. The unwanted knowledge of equipping in an emergency easing him once more as he managed to put himself in full armour, gun in hand as he flipped open the tent to face chaos.

Some officers were maintaining a minor order, as they directed some teams off into particular safe points they'd previously determined while establishing the camp. The captain, covered in sand and filth came up to him first, voice hurried and her breath was a clear enough sign she'd run the entire way to him. "Sir! There's a force of at least five hundred to the northwest, and another marching up from the southeast! The roe and jai teams have lost contact-" The building nearest exploded an array of fire and burning stone crashing fast onto the road, sharp pebbles flying almost into his eyes at the impact the boulders made with the earth. He was knocked off his feet by the sheer force and sent rolling on his side for a moment, before he managed to regain his sense of area. He stood, disjointed, but his vision wasn't obstructed by concussion or injury, there were three buildings crackling with a fierce fire -a type of air missile they had yet to gain intel of? He had no knowledge, it had not been in any of his reports.

The sound of his boots stomping through the dry sand rang through his head as he ran to a barrier, and he wondered if his head truly was injured for a moment before ducking down. There were two other soldiers nearby, obviously rather inexperienced as their hands shook on their weapons with the fear of a cadet. By some unfathomable luck, most of the camp had remembered the emergency plan and had separated to the defence points readying for the oncoming breach of their cast iron gate. There was still the risk of an air missile, but Madara did doubt the validity of that assumption as he'd seen no flying artillery above or heard anything indicating a drop -that said, he did not know the full weapons power of their enemy and he couldn't safely rule out the possibility. By his own guess, the type of bomb they'd been using was ground to air, and mobile, if they could retain position there was the possibility of disabling the vehicle that harboured it, as it were however, they were primarily in defensive positioning, and to change such a course would endanger everyone around him. He scowled, such a course wouldn't be wise at the moment, even with a small infiltration, their enemy was bound to be well guarded as it was.

He checked his ammunition as quick he might, finding that he had ten bullets on him alongside the five already loaded. He was in poor shape to fight, though he did have a small pistol in his left pouch.

He heard the tell-tale signs then, his eyes quickly catching onto their force entering from the northwest. They had been fortunate, that was their main entrance, and defensible from their positions. Madara still had no exact plan for when the troops from the southeast came forward, it was an ambush and he had no way to protect his men from a sure death if no reinforcements came.

* * *

Sunday. Ino burst in with her extra key dropped to the carpet without a care, she did not lock the door, she had no care to take off her boots and he was made ready to protest her actions until he saw her face. There were tails of pale skin peeking through her foundation, her mascara was smeared about her eyes, her hair flew in all directions. Her body was shaking, quivering as she scrambled to his place on the couch, her manicure was the only thing still perfect upon her, and Naruto froze at the appearance. She grasped the television remote almost aggressively, and he allowed her too with his own eyes boring into her back as her lower-lip shook in the grasp of her teeth. She flipped to the news. Then lost all her strength and fell down, and curled her body nearly on top of his, she curled and she wept and he hugged her as best he might with their uncomfortable position.

The newswomen's neat clothing and look seemed offensive to her report. Naruto had the urge to scream at her as she spoke in candour, with little expression and hardly any waver in her tone. **"Three days ago saw a devastating attack upon our main camp within the region of Sunagakure. With a reported; over nine-hundred of our people dead, and nearly three-hundred injured. The exact numbers are unknown as our troops are still being recovered from the damage. Prime Minister Hashirama Senju has ordered an emergency press conference to address the attack, while in the meantime she assures the friends and family of all affected that all measures are being taken to recover and escort all our injured troops from the region."** For a moment of silence Naruto's vision blurs over as the fog of panic runs through him in swift course, his breathing hastens, and Ino holds him tighter. **"General Jiraiya Namikaze -who is incharge of the encampment of the south at the moment.- Has stated that with the damage being so palpable -and devastating, we may be looking at a possible retreat from the nation, and an increase in personnel along our southern border.** " His air left his lungs at the knowledge that his Grandfather was alive.

Ino kissed his cheek as he attempted to console himself that his husband would be as well, she buried her face in his neck and he cuddled himself into her embrace. The worry didn't dissipate, his fear remained stagnant and his breathing did not return to normal. He listened to the newswoman continue on with all the information she could relay, with a focus so poignant he took barely a notice to his friend getting up to lock the door and make some food. **"Major General Madara who led the attack upon the Akatsuki invaders, was shot five times in the chest and back during the encounter has said that the situation requires continual, and strict, monitoring as it is highly-likely an information leak caused the ambush."** Naruto collapsed into his couch, the relief was so extensive that he nearly picked up his phone to call everyone he knew merely to brag over the fact in joy. It was uncertain, and unverified by the tone the news pertained, but Naruto took the explanation and quotation of his husband as proof that the man was still alive.

He grasped around the table for the nearest paper to his delicate hands, and dug around the couch cushions for a pen to write with. As the news woman continued; " **Please use this twenty-four hour federal number on screen if you are looking for information about a potentially wounded family member."** He wrote it down quickly in a scrawl that was not legible to the common mind, paying little heed to the cautious hand stroking through his hair as he input the numbers as fast he might into his phone. He did hear the discreet sniff she attempted to hide however, and without thought her took her idle hand into his own.

The voice on the other end was plain, male, and obviously fed up with his job, "Military Emergency Family Response, how can I help you today?" Naruto, gave the man not a thought, for the bland tone, nor the sympathy springing into his mind at the consideration of having such a horrid job.

"Hello." He offered, not caring to sound kind as he gripped firmly onto his friend's hand tighter then he should have. "I need information about my husband, Major General Madara, is he alive?" He skipped to the point, not caring for the grip Ino incurred upon him at the information.

"Very well, what is your name ma'am?" He didn't bother to yell at the man for the assumption, his quest for knowledge outweighing any pride he might hold for the unintentional insult.

"Naruto Umino." There was a pause, a tapping of keys, static on the other line and the shaken breaths of the Yamanaka beside him was all he heard. Before he recalled himself and mentioned in haste; "I am on file, but only as ' _Mrs, Madara._ '" It was an embarrassing fact, but it had helped keep their marriage hidden for nine years, and if it protected himself and his husband from potential threat, then Naruto merely considered it a necessary sacrifice -despite his own pride taking the blow. Madara had no last name for him to use on file, military or otherwise, and Naruto knew his own name would stand out prominently should Madara have married into his family. Thus, Madara was used as both a first and surname on most governmental files, it was certainly unconventional, but still legal under their nation's laws.

"Verified Mrs. Madara. Your husband is alive, he has been transferred to Haiku Hospital within Haiku City and has undergone a successful surgery to remove four bullets from his chest and one from his lung. He is expected to make a partial recovery, and is to be given both medical and veteran's benefits for his injuries and service." He breathed a heavy sigh of relief into the phone, his fears abated, it was not a full recovery, but it was enough to make him grateful for the comfort of knowing.

"When will I be able to pick him up?" He asked it in hope, though he expected the wait to be several days under the circumstances.

"The hospital staff did say he can be brought home presently, but it is necessary to keep him under strict watch in fear for relapse, or stitches breaking." Naruto nodded to no one at the news, already he was certain Ino could feel his heart throbbing in his chest in his eagerness to spring from the couch and run to the hospital. There was no way for him to get to his husband without the car Ino had undoubtedly come in, and he didn't wish to panic the woman either. Though Mr. Yamanaka would not have been stationed in the main southern camp for fear of death, Naruto knew that his friend was actually here and crying in empathy, not in fright, it touched at his own want to curl into a ball and cry. Or at the least, allow her the relief of ignoring his own selfish thoughts.

Naruto closed his phone, though the sweat he had on his face murked the screen, he had wanted to ask for his Grandfather, but he also knew that Iruka would do so before he could, or at least his Grandmother would; and they (himself and her) hardly knew each other. His fingers trembled a little as he put the flip onto the table, in glancing outside, he knew it was a bit late to go demanding a car ride, and getting a taxi was unwise given what the clock read. "Ino-" He started, only to comprehend a moment later that her sniffing and tight grip had stopped because she had fallen asleep on top of his side- which he reckoned couldn't be comfortable; he was a lanky man with a slim, feminine frame and always had been, she could probably feel his ribs quite easily through his overworn pajama top; correction, Madara's worn pajama t-shirt that hardly fit the Major and dwarfed himself.

Ino muttered something as he slowly got up. There wasn't much he could do, the woman was slim and generally unmuscled, but she was also taller then him by a few inches and that would make her difficult to carry. Instead he moved the bag of popcorn he'd already slightly scattered over the couch and pulled her hair out of her already loosened ponytail while covering her with the makeshift quilt he'd been working on. He knew hardly anything about make-up, and frankly he didn't want to wake the woman up for the simple task of freeing her skin from mascara and foundation -he knew how to get rid of eyeliner only, and that had been because of one incident when he was fourteen, which got him mocked for three years in highschool.-

There wasn't a pillow around, so he grabbed one of the seat cushions and put it underneath her head as carefully as he might. She hardly even steered at the disruption. It was past one in the morning, and Naruto did figure that although his heart ached with all the unsuitable reasonings; it would be better that Madara get at least another few hours of monitoring and relief in the hospital, the cramped walls of his own apartment would only drive the man to an unpleasant sardonic attitude. He turned off the TV with a click, and the flickering light switch without a sound as he wandered into his own bedroom to rest. He would speak to his father at a more acceptable hour, potentially ask about his Grandfather then as well, and hopefully: Pick up his husband sometime before the hospital fed the man a dry lunch.

The building was one he found to be daunting, strange as that became unto a man who had frequently visited the NDB as a teen, it was a hospital he stood before in trepidation. Naruto reckoned it as a ridiculous hesitation, especially as the doors of the building held his husband; perhaps not waiting for his arrival, but Naruto at least assumed that Madara would know him well enough to understand that he would come for him as soon as he might under the circumstances. Plaguing the mind of the young blond was the fact that they could have failed to heal his husband, that he could enter into the lobey only to be offered condolences and asked if he would like to see the body of the man he loved deceased on a bed table.

The car horn behind him honked loudly, and he knew it was in his direction as it was Ino's violent car which rang. He barely glanced at her in his attempt at casting her a smile, and he walked forward with a hesitant step, his legs shook in his boots; they were old things he'd had since his thirteenth, Madara had always rolled his eyes when he saw them, and bought him a new set six months into their relationship: Yet, after his husband had left their home for the battlefront, Naruto knew he wouldn't have been able to wear anything Madara had bought him without a memory fermenting, and tears leaving his eyes.

The lobby smelt like sanitizer and chlorophyll, it was bussed with people struggling for information and hoping to visit their loved ones as they will. Oftentimes turned away by exhausted nurses, though some were brought into the halls by a man or a woman who appeared to have the want to be anywhere else. Naruto turned his face from those sights and gazed about him; according to the receptionist he had spoken to, Madara would be in the reception area. Then he spotted a peculiar woman, who was talking to a man sitting on the nearby chair, someone who wore a pair of green army trousers, and had curled thick black hair behind the chair back and had the relaxed posture of a smug man, with a large arm slung over the side of another seat, Naruto recognized the positioning instantly as that of his husband. But in his own obstructed sense of rationality -and in ignoring his own want to run up to the man,- the blond choose to observe first; finding that the odd woman he had been gazing at priour to recognizing his husband was Hashirama Senju, the Prime Minister. Beside her was her stern set assistant, a somber red-head with a similar personality to the one Madara _projected;_ a woman, whom Naruto had only had the displeasure of meeting once, much to his relief.

It was in his own confusion that Naruto walked up towards them both. He had known Madara and Hashirama knew each other, though he knew not the extent, it knawed at his curiosity. Abstractedly listening in on their rather private conversation until they took notice of his presence.

"Can you do nothing?" Hashirama asked, while Madara sat back on his chair, Naruto gave a simper at the fact that his husband was beginning to present with obvious age lines, and the stress lines around his eyes had begun to be more prominent. Madara smirked, and the blond found himself squirming for the familiar look he presented in his cocky arrogance, a blush crawling to his own tanned- scarred- face.

"Not unless you want my family to have full comprehension as to what you're planning to do." It was a refusal, though by wording Naruto could understand it was meant as a warning. "I have no power in this, or any other circumstance in its regard." The prime minister slumped over herself as if it were everything she had been fearing, her head dropped and her hair fell in front of her face; it was brief however, before she straightened, and neither her assistant nor Madara seemed perturbed by her behaviour as she gave a wide grin, clapped her hands together and heaved a sigh.

"Well! It is what it is! I better go contact Tobirama and see if he can get anything done with the Marines, we need all the blockade we can get from that stuff." Then, much to Naruto's personal ire, she clasped Madara on the shoulder and gave him a large kiss on the cheek before staring him directly in the eyes -as if within some romantic tragedy,- though the blond couldn't hear her words when they were that close together. Though the word '- _safe'_ did echo from her voice a little bit. For the briefest of seconds, Naruto watched their interactions, and wondered if they were going to kiss; Madara did not appear to be interested as he simply stared at her waiting for her move, but he wasn't moving. As for Hashirama, she looked to be in the midst of contemplating the benefit of kissing his husband simply because the man was nearby.

Naruto chose to interrupt.

"Madara!" He exclaimed rather loudly, making the Prime Minister jump back, and Madara quickly turn in his direction, an eyebrow raised. Naruto waved with all the confidence he could muster, with the most brightened grin he could force, while Madara stood up, grabbed a lose bag of belongings -likely brought from the army on his side. He did pat his friend on the shoulder once before he walked over to Naruto.

While the blond found himself shuttering like jelly to see the man again, he was struggling heavily, and in turn Naruto made his legs move so that he could grab the bag the major had over his shoulder, and try and reposition the crutch he walked on to be more helpful. He gained an amused glance from obsidian eyes, and he found himself smiling back, before he leaned into the man and gave him the most gentle kiss he could; with all the feelings within him running rampant.

Shaking out the most quiet sentence he'd ever said. "God, I missed you." Tears didn't fall then, for Naruto found himself devoid of the liquid, a content filling him in their stead.


	4. Chapter 4

They were in silence around each other for the first day; avoiding communicates, dancing around verbal speech, walking out of the room whence the other entered. Naruto could not put himself to speculate over their situation, over his own emotional upheaval: For himself, in plain comprehension, he could say he was content, his husband sat safely upon the seat of their living room couch cramped in with a cup of coffee. But Madara's expression remained as it had the entire time he had been within the apartment, and that made Naruto shift in discomfort; Madara had never been an empathetic man, not a man of feelings or or expression, sympathy did not easily stagnate for the man, it had to be coached. Yet, in present, the blond had no idea of how to make his stoic spouse break away from the banes of his mentality; For as it was, Madara sat, in silence, with a cooling cup of caffeine, blankly staring to the carpet with no glimpse of whatever emotion he might harbour, and Naruto could only come to the possibility that the man was recounting his memories.

He had no true understanding of the torment it might cause for the man inside, or if any at all. Still, Naruto knew from what his father had said about Jiraiya that the memories of war were rarely ever a pleasant entrapment. So here they were, in an unfamiliar environment, Naruto did not know what to say, while his husband did not feel safe enough to speak, he was in a plague of self-doubt with his chest sinking ever further. It was odd, especially within his own home while near to the one he loved, feeling uncomfortable.

Yesterday, Madara had met Ino, if only briefly. She had been their ride home from the hospital. As common, she had been bright and cheerful, happily grinning to the man and portraying herself as the least threatening person he could meet, which Naruto had appreciated, as Madara had merely raised his eyebrow and nodded in kind return; more then he commonly did. In his own knowledge of the man, Naruto was almost certain that his spouse could recognize the last name of his own Special Operations soldier, even if he himself had never before met Ino's father he was certain Madara would have at least heard of him. Still, the air around them remained pinched silent, as if there were no topics to consider, no conversations to have.

Eight years, and Naruto had found himself under the bane of an awkward silence with the man he had been in love with for far longer. Unto the blond, the strange situation felt disdainful, the aura surrounding them felt unnatural and unprecedented unto them both. He drew himself upwards, even knowing that he hadn't changed greatly in nearly a decade, Naruto knew that he could at least hold himself rational, be mature and adult-like far more then when he and Madara had wed. He spun on the sole of his foot towards the gloomed couch, and plastered on a smile of determined joy. He padded up to the man without attempting to filter his steps and keeping his own form at least were he was sure Madara could catch him moving from the corner of his iris.

Which was probably why he didn't gain a flinch when he crouched in front of the man. Madara was still staring at the beige carpet, he had no expression, his eyes were blank, and he was methodically tapping at the handle of his cup with his forefinger in morse code. Naruto couldn't read much, but he had been taught basics, and he knew the language when he saw it, though watching his husband continue to tap without -proper- pause did make him sigh slightly. Tentatively, he gripped over the tapping finger and pulled the hand gently over to himself, kissing the bruised knuckles he found there.

It was not much, but Naruto saw the slightened shift it made to the man, the way he blinked the tilt of his lips changing from stoic to unimpressed; both his commonstance expressions. Naruto could not make a clear picture from what he'd seen, from his understanding, but he knew the man had been effected and that his mind was shaking in discomfort for his surroundings and his comprehension therein. Naruto had no clear reckoning with Madara's experience, still he managed to sneak himself into a cuddle underneath the man's arm, allowing his own brain to make the connection. The blond could figure that with what he did know of post-trauma, he knew enough to give enough stabilization to a screaming mind.

His own memories came to the forefront of his mentality at the familiar semi-embrace, and his smile danced mockingly into a frown he hadn't meant to make. The past haunting him in laughing bitter memory, as it danced over the glaze in his eyes, like sapphire meeting fogged grey. He felt with brief understanding, his husband's arm tighten over his shoulders, but the tear that slipped from his eye distorted his thoughts at the remembrance it away, he as he recognized the feeling of Madara kissing his hair; he fitted on a smile as he looked up at the man in gratitude for his comfort despite his own demons twirling, Madara knew very little of his spouse's past, and though Naruto remained thankful for that fact, the blond did consider it a deception to be broken. Without much consideration, Naruto kissed underneath the pale jaw above himself and grasped the remote at the table.

Flicking on the telly and changing the channel to something mindless and binge worthy. Beside him Madara wore no expression, just grabbed the book he had on hand nearby; the man hadn't much care for television, still Naruto smiled at the reaction and cuddled, comfortable, into the warm embrace.

* * *

The morning came to comfort then, neither of them had seen fit to rise from their positions, sat curled up on a ratted couch in the middle of a broken down apartment. Emotions worn from both their swirling minds, still Naruto stood with a minut smile and a sore arm to make a breakfast after having kissed the sleeping mans forehead. He'd decided on sushi, Madara disliked large first meals; his family originally having orientated from Japan he couldn't eat them easily, and Naruto had no qualms making something complicated to suit with the lifestyle, even if it were within the early hours of the morning. To glimpse he noted that the man was already waking, likely from years having been the first to rise on the field, he made no fuss of it, just sat up and cracked his neck slightly and with little motion stretching his muscles. Seemingly upon automatic motions, he watched Madara grasp the elastic on his wrist and tye his hair behind him in a proper styling for a soldier.

A frown twitched at the corners of a tan mouth, but Naruto did not let it form, ignoring the impulse, he smiled towards his rousing husband; careful to be attentive to the man's sensibilities, knowing that it was possible the dark-haired man did not yet know where he was in the midst of waking. He spoke in his normal voice with chosen wording. "You could sleep some more you know-" He said it lightly, still Madara stood to his full height, glancing about him for a moment before resting dark irises on the familiar figure cooking in the kitchen, Naruto watched him take a deep breath and he made himself give a grin in response. As well as he knew his grandfather, he knew very little about the consequences of war, and he was adapting to once more having his husband standing by him.

To have a hand grip his wrist mid-motion shocked him, but he managed to force his breathing to calm after the spark of adrenaline it caused. Looking up to see a frown and a serious gaze focused upon him, it made his heart flutter with nerves. Before they had begun their affair, Naruto had already recognized that Madara came from a darkened background, he had the stance and positioning of a man trained to intimidate- perhaps provoke a fear in others if necessary. Yet, in knowing the blond had only pursued the man further, in curiosity, in thrill of danger- even Naruto did not particularly know himself. But with that small thrill brought, the young man had always managed to keep himself steady around the man he loved, and he had no intention of breaking his hard wrought self-control now. He gave a simper, loosening his wrist into the major's grip in precaution, and stared into the irises afore him. Madara blinked downwards, face turning in understanding, then he let go of the grip he had, looking down to the tan -bruised- wrist with the eyes of a man lost.

Naruto said nothing, as guilt bled over the stoic expression he was so adapt to seeing, he kissed the pale lips before him and gained a twisted glare. "I-" No words came to his husband, and instead Madara leant against the wooden cabinets in a sour disposition. Naruto bore no complaint as the man watched him move about the kitchen.

However, as he hit himself on the edge of the cupboard, his bruised wrist tapped harshly against the door, he hissed to the sensation dropping the heavy pot in his hands, and it clattered loudly against the tiled flooring. He was going to pick up the rice pot, but pale hands beat his motions, and he was left staring as his husband did so in his stead, Madara put it on the counter before gently grasping his wrist. Something Naruto could not name crossed over the strained man's express as he turned over the bruised hand, and ran his fingers gentle over the reddened skin.

No baritone rang out in apologies or excuse, instead by the blond's own surprise all Madara did was make a slight sound that he could not properly hear, and he was then pult into a tight embrace. Madara's chest against his cheek Naruto could feel the fast beating beneath his skin, and he slackened from his tensed posture, he let Madara keep hold of his pained arm, but wrapped his other around the man in the best comfort he could offer. A chin rested on his head, and he felt warm in the embrace as Madara wrapped his arms around him. It was the second time in as many days his man of war had initiated a comforting hold, though Naruto could find no protest to the action, his knowledge of the man bore down on his mind in suspicion. An embrace was unusual.

Slowly, he let himself take a deep breathe, not quite certain with himself on how to proceed, his eyes were watching the legs of his spouse waiting for the man to step back. It was sensibility, and though they had both always argued the point, Madara had always considered physical affection, a weakness. It was welcome, the blond bore no protest to the warmth against his cheek, but still, his mind disapproved, his husband did not like embracing- cuddles- hugs- or warm snuggles on the couch, Naruto knew this; and it pushed him to pull away from the chest he rested against; he heard the heartbeat quicken momentarily at his action and a frown formed. Madara's head had found purchase over his own in an awkward angle of comfort. Though he too pulled away, and in distinct confusion, Naruto ran his hands up the tall shoulders in front of him, to the thinned ivory cheeks and strong jaw he so knew, but the proud gaze he would have recognized was gone; and in its place was the bleak expression of a dull stare. Naruto once more forced himself to action, in the way of making a conversation that he did not wish to make.

"Madara, what's wrong?" He was gentle he thought, worried by design but nothing could have made hostility. However, Madara made response by taking a breath through his nose and tentatively removing the hands from his face, for a fractional moment Naruto saw the indigo irises flicker to the right and a brief flicker of familiar anger formed within them, but as if unable to retain emotion the expression left in quick succession. And Madara stepped back.

"I need a shower." There was a blank disinterest in his tone, and it rang heavily in the small room like a hefty weight falling to the lino. The man staggered as he walked, bent over the counter in support and his legs dragged on the floor slightly.

"Do you need a hand?" The smile that the tan man forced on was faked, he knew so well enough, hurt rang in his stomach watching the man walk away. Still, he made himself offer even as a slight anger coiled in his gut.

"No." Firm, came the reply, and petulance rang in his head at the clear , Naruto shook himself from the pain it caused and focused on the meal he was making, the tight sensation in his throat he made himself ignore. Though his hands shook as he prepared the rice and the seaweed; changing his mind from sushi, to make onigiri instead a vague simper over his lips at the circumstantial irony: Though he knew his husband would enjoy the dish, onigiri was actually Sasuke's favourite.

The tile beneath his feet felt particularly cold as he worked, just as his waist did without the large arms engulfing his figure. That's when his cell rang on the counter, vibrating enough that the buzz nearly knocked itself off the surface. He answered the dismal song, not bothering to make a sound despite the rudeness of the action.

"You actually answered." Came the familiar droll tone of a familiar droll man, it had him closing his eyes against the sound for a moment, and a sigh left him without intent. He could force himself to hang up, just close the phone and ignore the fact that he was ever called, but he didn't move his hand and kept the plastic to his ear. Instead, he just leant against the counter, the coil in his gut still resonating.

"What do you want." He made no bid to appear kind, no question came from him, his mouth was clasped shut.

"To meet. I need to talk to you." The rice began to boil over, and Naruto barely managed to save the stove by leaning the phone on his shoulder and pouring the water into the near sink. He put the pot onto the metal, and turned the grill off, irritation beginning to bubble inside himself.

"What's there to talk about? You lied, to me, and more importantly to this conversation; to your wife. I have no sympathy here Sasuke." There was a sigh filtering in slight static from the other end, anger, the type the blond knew well; because he knew Sasuke well. Even so, he said nothing to the man and waited for the excuse to come, for he knew there would be one. Naruto knew it, he knew Sasuke Uchiha, there was always a reasoning behind every action he made, whether it was warranted or not, whether it was a comfort or not.

Naturally, it came, "I had no want to marry my wife and she is fully aware of that." It was made without remorse in the tone, plainly stated as if it were a fact made pointed without an impact. Naruto scoffed, rubbing at the scars settled on his face, already his mind was discounting the conversation.

"Not an excuse, and there isn't one to be made. You could have divorced her or at least informed her- and I know you didn't! Ino and Sakura are in the same business asshole!" His anger was amping up, and he was coming close to yelling into the phone, it was made worse by the fact that they'd all known each other in school. It felt, unto him, as if one large cheat, as a divine joke unto all of them involved. Sakura hadn't known her husband was cheating on her with a man they both knew, Naruto hadn't known Sasuke was married, Sasuke hadn't known Naruto was married- it rang as a 1950s black and white classic romance drama -or a comedy, Naruto couldn't decide which sounded more suitable.- His hand slammed onto the counter and he hissed as it somewhat affected his bad wrist.

"That isn't possible, moron! As much as I'd like to, I cannot, my father took that decision away from me before I was born." Naruto heaved, the hypocrisy would be obvious to a toad, and he was entirely ignoring it. Simply yelling at the man with the things he could have done sooner, he could have told his husband of the affair earlier and he hadn't, in truth, he could have divorced the man long ago and he hadn't. Naruto's next breath shook in his lungs, he was lucky that Madara had chosen to forgive him at all, his husband was a stern and strictly formed man; everything could have gotten far worse then it had, and he was scolding Sasuke for having the bitter end of the stick. Rather: he was putting all on his guilt upon the man.

It was then that Madara stepped into the room, as if in a subtle metaphor. He was wearing folded beige pants and a navy silk button-down not yet tucked in. Naruto found his face flushing at the image, suddenly reminding him of how handsome his husband could be in casual wear. He limped forwards, his breathing sounding somewhat struggled as he walked, but as the blond was about to make a comment for resting, the phone was snatched away from his hands. The protest on his lips was interrupted by the simple glare cast his way.

"Allow me to make this plain, keep yourself away from my wife." He flicked the flip closed without a care and threw it onto the countertop with grace and nonchalance. Naruto stood in gape for but a moment, before both of his hands found his hips and he found himself growling at the uncaring man before him.

"Wife!?" The loud yell echoed throughout the apartment. A reddened blush resting on dark toned cheeks the decoration of embarrassment plainly visible.


End file.
